An Unruly Exam
by Nosferatu523
Summary: Sequel to Iatronudia. A prostate exam needed to be done, a paraphilic teenager, a horny and kinky doctor. Pure bliss. "Grimmjow what are you doing here?" Pearly white teeth shined as said male smiled. "Well, you see Ichi..the nice elderly nurse out there asked me if I could take her place." NOT FOR UNDERAGE READERS. Yaoi. boy x boy


**Sequel to "Iatronudia".  
**

* * *

**Re-Uploaded. f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n(DOT) net thought it would be funny to tale some of my stories of the site .l.  
**

* * *

_**Warnings:**_** This story contains YAOI (boy on boy) don´t like don´t read, slight OOC´ness, and orthographic errors, so don´t complain you have been warned.**

* * *

"**Thoughts"** – Shiro talking.

"_Thoughts."_ – Ichigo talking to Shiro…in his head.

* * *

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, if it belonged to me Ichigo´s surname would be Jaegerjaquez.**

**An Unruly Exam**

By

Nosferatu523

_`Beep Beep Beep Be…´_

CRASH.

For the fourth time that week the alarm clock had crashed into the wall, courtesy of the orange haired male that it had woken up.

Ichigo groaned as he stretched his arms above his head yawning as he did so. He was so tired and wanted nothing more than curl up and go to sleep again, but unfortunatly for him he had an appointment in the hospital.

Yes, for once he did think it a was bad idea to go to the hospital, after all he may be an Iatronudic, but he also happened to have a boyfriend who was a doctor, so his paraphilia would be what some called "controlled" for now.

It had been six months since the "stripping" in Grimmjow´s consulting room, getting turned on and fucked on a wall by the sexy doctor incident and things were getting on fine.

Since then Grimmjow had not let him go, claiming that Ichigo was what he needed so they had been together since then, not that he mined.

To his great surprise his father did not mind one bit that his only male son turned out to be homosexual and was going out with a man ten years older than him, he had actually jumped and screamed in pleasure welcoming Grimmjow to his wonderful family, running towards Masaki´s portrait yelling about his beautiful son getting a really handsome man to warm up his bed and he gaining another son.

Grimmjow had actually laughed his ass of as Ichigo went up to his father and kicked him in the chin, causing the overenthusiastic man to go flying to the wall.

Yuzu as always had smiled and welcomed him politely to the family, Karin on the other hand had narrowed her eyes and scowled at him, she then had left muttering something about Grimmjow being a better choice than Orihime.

Laughing out loud at the really weird and embarrassing experience that had been Grimmjow´s first visit to his family Ichigo untangled himself from the bed sheets and got out of bed.

"Shit." He cursed looking over at the clock, he had exactly one hour to get ready and be at the hospital for his appointment.

Yawning again, he led himself to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Stripping himself of his clothes, he turned on the cold water and quickly stepped inside the shower. Shuddering at the feeling of the icy cold water on his skin he rolled his shoulders and let the water spray on his face washing away all of his drowsiness with it,

Wrapping a large fluffy blue towel around his waist as he stepped out of the bathroom, he staggered of to Grimmjow´s room or rather _their_ room as he practically lived there himself and started looking for clean clothes.

Opening one of the drawers he grabbed a pair of his tight boxers, letting the towel fall of his waist he slipped them on and hurriedly opened the closet and started his search for a shirt, finding a simple black t-shirt he slipped it over his head and left it dangling on his neck.

He looked over at the clock again; half an hour to his appointment and it was a twenty minute drive to the hospital, so that left him with ten whole minutes.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered as he saw that he didn´t have any clean jeans, Grimmjow had forgotten to do the laundry…again.

"Fuck, why is it that every time it´s Grimm´s turn to do the damn laundry he always forgets, fucking lazy ass bastard, I wonder how he even survived when I wasn´t around." He growled as he spotted yesterdays jeans under the bed and practically threw himself on the floor to get them, shirt dangling loosely from his neck.

Retrieving them he pulled the jeans over his legs, at the same time he tried to pull his shirt over his arms, not being able to do both things together he fell landing ass first on the floor.

"FUCK!" He shouted angrily.

Still struggling he managed to put his shirt on, then scrambled on to his feet he grabbed his jeans which were halfway down his knees and pulled them up, zipping them and buttoning them he finally sighed happily.

* * *

He arrived at the hospital on time by sheer luck. He had successfully put on his belt, shoes and had failed miserably tiring to comb his hair.

He had been lucky to have a taxi pass by when he had gone out of the apartment.

Arriving at the hospital parking lot he quickly spotted Grimmjow´s silver and blue car, smirking as he remembered all the awful things the poor car had been through thanks to them, and all the wonderful quickies they had in it he made his way into the hospital.

So here he was running through the hospital trying to find the right consulting room.

After what seemed like hours to Ichigo which were actually like ten minutes he had arrived at the consulting room. Quickly knocking he heard a grunt and supposed was translated as a "Come in."

_`Strange.´_ He thought as he opened the door and stepped inside. _`For a second there I thought that grunt sounded a lot like Grimm…´_

Looking up he stopped dead on his tracks.

"What the fuck are you doing here Grimm?" Was the first thing the orange haired male said as he watched his lover sit happily in his comfy chair behind the giant oak desk.

Grimmjow just sat there smirking evilly. "Well Ichi, I just happen to work here, have you already forgotten that in this very hospital is where we met?" He asked slyly.

Ichigo turned a little red remembering the exact way they had met. Regaining his composure rapidly he snapped at him. "How to forget a cocky, arrogant bastard doctor who fucks his sick patients."

"Ah so now I´m the arrogant doctor again am I?...and you were practically begging me to fuck ya Ichi, so shut it."

"Fuck you Grimm." He flipped the finger at him.

"Yeah Yeah, I know the drill" He said waving his hand at his lover.

"Ok, so what exactly are you doing in here Grimm?" Ichigo asked his teal haired lover slowly.

Grimmjow sighed really his berry was a tad slow sometimes. "I thought were were passed that point. I work here."

Ichigo scowled at him. "Grimm I know you work here, but what are you doing _here_…" He said signaling the room with his finger. "…I thought you worked in another department?"

Grimmjow´s smirk grew even bigger, showing off his pearly white sharp canines.

"Yes, well I happened to be unoccupied for the moment and the nice elderly nurse out there asked me to give a certain orange haired male his Prostate Exam… how could I say no to that?" He finished saying as he strapped on a pair of white latex gloves, the rough `snap´ noise echoed around the whole room.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, this was not good, Grimmjow was going to examine his, his genitals to be exact and he was sure the teal haired man would not do this professionally.

"**Kukuku, you´ve got yerself in quite a mess ne king...this sure brings back good ol´ memories don't it?"**

"_I swear to fucking god Shiro I´ll kill you if you say another word." _The orange haired male growled in his mind, really his lovely double personality had a knack for showing up in the most unwanted situations.

Groaning Ichigo passed a hand through his orange locks. Hearing a soft `Click´, he turned in time to see Grimmjow locking the door. Uh oh, this was not a good sign.

"Here." He said throwing him a hospital gown. "Get behind the curtain, strip and put that on, oh and leave the open side in front I need to be able to have full access to your genitals, and then get your ass out here." He ordered the young boy.

Why did he have to put a gown on, he had already seen everything.

"Grimm why do I have to…" He started voicing his thoughts.

"Just put the damn thing on." The sapphire eyed man snarled. Ok, somebody was moody today. As he started to take of his shirt he looked at Grimmjow from the corner of his eyes, nothing; he wasn´t even sparring a glance at him.

That was it, he wasn´t going to watch him strip? He actually was going to act professionally? Now this was something new.

Fumbling madly with his thoughts he went behind the curtain.

After taking off his clothes he had put on his robe trying to tie the strings, and really it didn´t make any difference his family jewels were still on display for anybody too see.

Stepping out from the curtain he saw Grimmjow sitting on a metal rolling stool waiting comfortably for him.

"Now what Grimm?"

"It´s Dr. Jaegerjaquez, brat." He replied haughtily.

Oh so he was going to play the kinky doctor was he? He snorted.

"Whatever, so what do you want me to do _Dr. Jaegerjaquez__?"_ He purred out his name.

Lifting a fine blue brow he simply pointed to the exam table, "Sit down comfortably at the end of the table and spread your legs at shoulder´s length."

Ichigo nodded as he made his way to the end of the table and did as he was told, spreading his legs apart he saw Grimmjow roll his way over to him. He realized something, Grimmjow had put on his glasses, he loved how the blue haired male looked with his glasses on, gave him a more intellectual look and they accentuated his eyes, shaking his head he rid himself os such thoughts, now was not the moment.

As Grimmjow seated himself in front of Ichigo and took a swift look at him, oh how he wanted to fuck the orange head right now he looked absolutely delicious in nothing but the gown and his scowl, but he had to wait, he was going to make this one hell of an experience, so he started talking. "I will examine your penis, scrotum, and testes. I will also instruct you on how to perform a Genital Self Exam. This should not cause discomfort; however if you do feel it, please let me know."

Ichigo looked at him wide eyed, he sounded really professional, too bad he knew this was all part of his little kinky game. Looking up at Ichigo with his piercing blue eyes that were just glinting with laughter, he spoke. "I will begin by examining the outer genital area."

As Grimmjow stared at his cock, Ichigo felt a light blush tint his cheeks, he had no idea why though, the older male had seen him naked countless of times.

His teal haired lover a.k.a Dr. Jaegerjaquez had started prodding and touching him and Ichigo had to bite down a moan when he felt Grimmjow´s hand touch his flaccid cock, lifting it a bit and moving it to one side and another then fondle his sac checking if he had any bumps, he knew Grimmjow was checking him in a very professional way, but his southern region didn´t understand that very well and his cock was by every minute getting a bit more erected.

Grimmjow started scribbling random notes as he noted the hair pattern, size and shape of penis and testes, color and texture of scrotal sac. Everything seemed to be in perfect order.

He then moved again to his pubic hair and checked for lice, even though he knew his berry had none, it was just to fun to tease him. He knew Ichigo was trying his hardest to contain himself, and he could already feel his berry´s cock a little hard. Fuck, he could feel himself hardening inside his pants.

"Ok, so when you check yourself you have to prod every single place, around your penis, testes and your scrotum sac, make sure you don´t have any little bumps or anything abnormal that shouldn´t be there, use a mirror as you check yourself so you can see if you have any abnormalities, oh and always check your pubic hair, make sure you don´t have any lice."

Ichigo snorted at the last part.

Grimmjow looked up arrogantly at him, "Was there something amusing that I said Kurosaki?"

Rolling his eyes Ichigo merely replied, "No sir, just some random thought that popped into my head."

"Tche, fucking brat." He muttered under his breath.

Grinning manically Grimmjow tightened his grip on his semi-erect cock and drew his face closer to it, examining and prodding. He then retracted the foreskin which made Ichigo moan and his semi-erect cock went to a full erect state in less than a minute.

Ichigo looked down and glared at the blue haired man.

"Don´t worry there is nothing to be ashamed of Kurosaki, it´s just a natural reaction it happens all the time."Grimmjow cooed the boy, silently laughing at Ichigo´s poor self control, but he would be glaring too if his lover was using a prostate exam to fondle him and tease him, oh well shit happens, tough luck.

Ichigo merely snarled at him baring his perfect white teeth, he was having enough of Grimmjow´s fucking games.

As Grimmjow finished checking his berry´s lymph nodes and inguinal canals having seen everything fine, he moved on to check if he had any hernias, not noting anything he went to the next part of the exam.

Ichigo was beyond pissed, he was hard as hell and had his bastard of a boyfriend prodding his dick, for the shits and giggles.

He really needed to find release soon, his erection was starting to hurt, sighing he wished that this exam would be over soon.

"Ok Kurosaki, time for the fun part, your rectal and prostate examination." The sapphire eyed man announced with a wicked glint in those azure eyes of his.

Oh goody.

"Stand up, face the exam table and bend over arms resting at the table, separate your feet and slightly flex one leg on the stool." He motioned to the little stool that was beside him. God, how he´d been wanting to say that for a long time.

Ichigo nodded and did as he was told closing his eyes as he hoped the teal haired man would fuck him soon.

The medic nearly groaned as he saw his berry following his orders and bent over for him, applying a generous amount of lube on his index finger he rolled closer to his berry´s sweet ass.

"I am going to examine the anus, rectum, and the prostate. I will be inserting my finger into the rectum. You should feel some pressure, but if you feel any other discomfort; please let me know." He informed his patient.

"Please lift up your gown above your waist."

Shuddering at how so out of character Grimmjow appeared, he grabbed the ends of his gown preparing to pull it up in a single tug.

Stopping as an idea came to him, he smirked as he started lifting the gown up bit by bit teasing Grimmjow slowly exposing his flawless flesh to him, hearing a low growl coming from the teal haired man behind him he silently sniggered, finally pulling the gown above his waist he felt openly exposed as he waited for Grimmjow´s next move.

Grimmjow almost lost his self control at his berry´s little display. The fucking kid was teasing him. His pants were definitely tight right know, his now erect cock making a tent visible through the cloth.

He made his way so he was face to face with Ichigo´s ass, and started separating his ass cheeks with both his hands, smiling smugly when he felt a shudder from his berry.

He inspected the area for any lesions, rashes and masses, and `tsked´ as spotted a slight lesion. He didn´t worry it was almost healed, Ichigo was quite used to having minor lesions on his rectum, they were really into rough sex, thank the gods he was a medic.

Said young man was having a hard time containing a moan as he felt the blue haired male spread his ass cheeks and prod.

Grimmjow then used his left thumb and index finger to separate his berry´s ass cheeks for digital insertion and placed his right index finger to Ichigo´s anal opening, feeling how the orange haired boy sucked in a breath at the feeling of his finger on his asshole he merely smiled at his impatience.

"To make the insertion of my finger into the rectum more comfortable, please bear down as though you were going to have a bowel movement. You will only feel pressure. "He warned before swiftly entering his finger into his anus.

Ichigo couldn´t help it he folded his arms and hid his head in them as moaned at the feeling of Grimmjow´s finger slipping inside him.

At hearing his lover´s muffled moan the blue haired man smiled slyly, only a bit more and Ichigo would lose control…or he would.

Appling very gentle pressure he slowly inserted the finger palmar surface down in an angle towards umbilicus, he then stopped letting the external and internal splincher to relax.

Ichigo felt as he was about to explode when he felt Grimmjow´s finger inside him carefully aplling pressure, and almost groaned as he felt his finger stop moving.

The medic rotated his finger 360 degrees as he evaluated the splincher muscles and his anal ring, fuck he could feel the way Ichigo´s inner walls were clamping on his finger and it sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin.

Ichigo felt how his lover tensed as he forced his muscles to clamp on his finger, and silently hoped the man would give up on his game and fuck him, he was damned if he would give up to his desires first.

Grimmjow clenched his jaw as he figured out what his berry´s intentions were, sly little bitch he was. He positioned his finger a little deeper searching for Ichigo´s prostate, oh how the kid would pay.

Ichigo moaned loudly as he felt the teal haired man´s finger curl and bump straight against his sweet spot.

The blue haired man couldn´t take it anymore as he heard the male in front of him moan, his pulsing cock was practically going to explode if it wasn´t sheathed inside Ichigo´s warmth soon.

He rapidly withdrew his gloved finger and flipped Ichigo so he was lying on his back on the exam table.

Ripping of the damn rubber gloves he rid himself of his lab coat and loosed his tie, not once had his eyes left his berry´s flushed body as his eyes roamed his body.

Ichigo felt Grimmjow eye rape him and it sent a chill up his spine, he knew what was coming next as he saw him loosen his tie and saw the predatory glint in his eyes. As he saw the blunet about to take of his glasses he quickly made himself heard. "Leave the glasses on Grimm."

Said man only chuckled. "Oh sex with glasses, kinky."

Ichigo had trouble containing his laughter, "Says the man who is about to fuck me in a hospital table."

"It´s not like we haven´t done it before." He muttered as he took a step towards Ichigo.

"What´s wrong Ichi?" His lover asked as he positioned himself on top of him grinding their hips together, erections clashing.

"Grimm." Ichigo moaned.

"It´s Dr. Jaegerjaquez berry." He whispered in his ear, breath making contact with his sensitive skin making Ichigo wiggle under him.

He chuckled quietly at his berry as he licked his lobe and made his way to Ichigo´s mouth, stopping when their mouths were only an inch apart.

"Tell me what you want Ichi."

"Fuck you Grimm." The teen answered, more like moaned.

"Wrong answer brat."

Grimmjow just smirked at him before giving his cock a gentle tug, Ichigo groaned at the contact. He felt how Grimmjow´s fingers slowly made their trail up his engorged member and he couldn´t take it anymore, he had had enough of the teal haired man´s teasing he would have to follow his game.

Placing his right hand on the back of Grimmjow´s head he lowered it closer to his mouth.

"_I want you Dr. Jaegerjaquez."_ He spoke in what he hoped was a seductive voice.

The older man practically growled at hearing those words and grabbed Ichigo by his thighs opening them wide for him.

He was greeted by the wonderful sight of Ichigo´s erected leaking swollen cock and couldn´t help but lick his lips as he unbuckled his belt, undid the button and unzipped his jeans, groaning as he let his own erection free from its confines.

"Took ya long enough Ichi." He grunted.

Ichigo just stared at his slightly larger erected cock with lust filled eyes, he knew what his berry wanted…needed.

Appling a fair amount of lube on his cock, he gripped Ichigo´s thighs harder and pulled the teen closer to him, he positioned the swollen head of his member at his puckered entrance and held himself there for a moment.

"Grimm you son of a bitch." Ichigo managed to snarl in his lust filled condition.

"How much do ya want me berry…need me, desire me?" He said as he rubbed his cock in a teasing way on his ass.

Ichigo closed his eyes, lust filling all of his senses.

"I want you Grimmjow, want your cock deep inside me, pounding into me hard and rough, I want to feel the way you grip my ass as you dive harder and faster, I want to feel the way you kiss me stupid before you cum, feel the way your eyes only look at me and make me feel the most wanted man on earth, fuck Grimm I need you to fuck me now!"

He hoped his little speech would be enough, if not, he swore he would just jack of and make sure Grimmjow didn´t get some for at least a year…ok make that a month.

No thinking twice about it the teal haired man sheathed himself inside the orange teen in one swift move, both groaning at the feeling.

"So fucking tight." Grimmjow muttered as he started at a fast pace, they had enough of teasing and foreplay for one day.

"Oh…Grimm…arghhh." Ichigo had closed his eyes savoring the feeling of being filled. He moaned and arched himself as he felt Grimmjow´s member hit his prostate sending waves of pleasure though his whole body.

Grimmjow knew they weren´t going to last long, they were rapidly reaching their limit and he could feel the way his berry´s walls spasm and clamped around him forcing him to go deeper inside.

He looked at Ichigo´s face to see the boy with eyes closed, mouth half open, face contorted with pleasure and a light tint of red on his cheeks.

Oh how he loved this boy.

"Ichi open your eyes, I wanna see you." He muttered as he grabbed the orange haired man´s long smooth legs and put them over his shoulders, with this new position he sheathed himself even deeper inside his berry.

"Aghh…faster…mmm…Grimm."

Ichigo´s body by now was slick with sweat and could tell that Grimmjow´s was in the same state even with the clothes. He took a deep breath and noticed the smell of sex lingered in the room.

Fastening his pace in which Grimmjow drove in and out of Ichigo faster and harder he managed to get a hold of his lover´s cock and started pumping it.

Ichigo could feel his orgasm coming he already felt the tight ball on his stomach, and Grimmjow´s was making sure his pumps to his cock were in sync with his thrusts.

"Ohh…Grimm, can´t take it…anymore…arghh." He moaned as he felt closer and closer to his release.

Bending down and giving Ichigo a passionate kiss he passed his thumb over his cock´s slit and groaned into the others mouth as he felt Ichigo`s legs wrap around his ass and force more of his member inside him.

They continued their heated kiss until Ichigo let out a long moan of "Grimmjow!" and came on his lover´s hand and on his stomach as the blue haired man stroked him while his inner muscles clenched tightly around Grimmjow, making him cum inside his berry.

"Ichigo!" He groaned before slumping on top of his lover.

They stayed like that for a while, letting their sex high pass. As Ichigo stroked Grimmjow´s soft silky blue hair in a relaxing manner he looked at the sapphire eyed man to see him smiling contently with his eyes closed.

The bastard.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his smiling face, the guy looked as if Christmas was advanced and he´d just received one hell of a good gift.

"That was on hell of an experience ne Ichi?" Said guy muttered.

"Yeah it was." Came his short reply.

…

"Grimm?" Came the orange haired boy´s voice after a couple of minutes.

"Hmm"

"You fucking planned this didn´t you?"

A smirk was his only reply, the bastard didn´t even open his eyes.

"And how the hell did you know I had my prostate exam today?"

Grimmjow looked up at him and rested his head on Ichigo´s lean chest.

"Simple I looked it up on your file, being a medic has it´s quirks…" He grinned."… and like hell I was gonna let any other guy put a finger up your ass en feel you up."

Ichigo snorted lifted an orange brow, "Jealous and possessive much?"

Grimmjow smirked once again, god it´s like if that goddamned smirk was permanent on his face…even if it did suit him, and make him look more gorgeous.

"You should know by now that I don´t like to share or like it when other people touch what´s mine, and you Ichigo are mine." He finished as he leaned and captured his berry´s slight plump swollen lips in a hungry kiss groaning as Ichigo bit his bottom lip, he quickly dominated the kiss and slipped his tongue into Ichigo´s hot cavern and started to entwine it with his lover´s hot slick muscle. After a couple of minutes they drew apart gasping for breath and Grimmjow leaned his head on Ichigo´s chest again.

"And you should also know by now that I´m a jealous and possessive man by nature Kurosaki."

"Yeah Yeah you bastard."

"Plus, what if you had one of your Iatronudic attacks and wanted to fuck the other guy in a white lab coat?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his lover´s antics, "Oh you poor poor man…so you decided to take his place and sacrifice yourself did you?"

"Hell yeah."

"Tch conceited bastard." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that Ichi."

They stayed in silence for another couple of minutes, when a thought crossed Ichigo´s mind.

"Grimm, if you knew I was coming to the hospital, and you clearly only came to exam me, care to explain why the hell you didn´t wait or even wake me up in the morning?"

At his last statement Grimmjow let out a bark of laughter. "Ha, I knew you would get up late, and go crazy, sorry Ichi it was too tempting to pass up."

Ichigo scowled at him.

"…So how many times did you fall trying to put on your clothes?" He asked blue eyes twinkling in a laughing manner.

If it were possible Ichigo´s scowl deepened. Yes, he decided, his boyfriend was one hell of a conceited bastard.


End file.
